El Dios y la Reina
by Esteicy
Summary: Una historia que sólo Loki conoce, un amor apasionado y hermoso que ahora le trae pena a su corazón. Dos seres de hielo que se encuentran. Este fic participa en el Reto #8: "Colisión de Mundos" del foro la Torre Stark.


**Dis:** _Nada me pertenece, todo es de Marvel y Disney._

 **Un Cross-over que me costó un derrame cerebral, nunca pensé que terminaría siendo tan largo, lo siento de antemano si no cumple alguna expectativa muchas de las partes las hice media dormida(? xD**

 **Una pareja de la que me enamoró en la marcha del fic, aunque siempre me dio mucha curiosidad, advierto eso sí, que es posible que se topen con un poco de OoC, ya que la verdad ni idea de como sería Loki enamorado, le puse de mi cosecha como se dice x3**

 **Espero que sea de su agrado esta historia en la que deposité todo mi amor.**

* * *

Las puertas de su cuarto se cerraron, dejando al hombre en la mas profunda soledad, sus pasos lo llevaron hasta la terraza que se encontraba atravesando ese gran y bello ventanal. Su figura elegante se sentó en un sitial rojo con detalles dorados y su mirada se posó en el cielo estrellado de Asgard.

Loki dejó una vez más que sus pensamientos viajarán hacia su hermano, Thor.

En esos momentos el Dios se debía encontrar junto a su novia de Midgard, la tal Jane Foster.

– _Idiota–_ Pensó con desdén.

Muchos podrían pensar que el desprecio de Loki por los mortales se debía a un simple sentimiento de superioridad...esas personas no conocían a Loki, aunque para ser justos, nadie lo conocía en su totalidad.

Todo ocurrió años atrás, más bien siglos.

* * *

Loki era un jovenzuelo escurridizo en aquél entonces, tenía la curiosidad y el deseo de conocer a flor de piel, y aunque la envidia hacia su hermano ya estaba conociendo la luz todavía era un sentimiento muy vago y para nada peligroso, digamos que era un Loki mucho más inocente.

En ese momento se encontraba en la biblioteca de Odín, a la que él llamaba su hábitat natural, de pequeño le encantaba que Frigga lo trajera a leer libros de magia y hechicería, cuando ya fue lo suficientemente mayor empezó a ir solo.

Su mirada verdosa devoraba unas páginas antiguas que hablaban sobre un mundo que lo había empezado a fascinar, Midgard. Al parecer era una tierra habitada por seres similares a ellos, pero mucho más débiles, la magia era escasa pero poderosa y eso le encantaba, muchas veces había deseado visitar la "Tierra" pero no se atrevía a pedirselo a Odín.

— ¿Otra vez leyendo, hermano? Con razón nunca logras vencerme en las luchas, tu energía sólo la concentras en las palabras—retumbó la voz de Thor parado ante él—. Nuestro padre luchando en grandes guerras mientras su hijo menor sólo lee—dijo con un tono que poseía desaprobación y broma a la vez.

—Estas palabras son más interesantes que tus juegos bárbaros, hermano—respondió con ironía dibujando una sonrisa ladina.

—Como digas...sólo vengo a decirte que Heimdall desea verte—soltó el rubio tras encogerse de hombros.

— ¿A mí? ¿Por qué? —preguntó extrañado el pelinegro.

—No me informó sobre eso, sólo solicitó que pidiera tu presencia—contestó el mayor.

El menor cerró su libro y lo dejó en una pila con intención de volver más tarde, se despidió de su familiar y emprendió el camino hacia el Bifrost.

Cuando se a halló en la entrada la voz imponente del hombre se hizo presente.

—Hace días ya que deseas pedirme algo, te he visto parado en el puente por horas, asumo por tus lecturas que el asunto tiene que ver con alguno de los mundos—el sujeto volteó a verlo y Loki se estremeció, odiaba ser obvio en sus intenciones.

—Si...—admitió mientras bajaba la mirada, la emoción y el miedo le resolvían el estomago, la respuesta a esa pregunta significaba mucho para él—. Quiero que me dejes ir a Midgard, deseo visitar ese mundo—exigió tratando de imprimirle autoridad a su voz.

— ¿Por qué debería? —preguntó entrecerrando los ojos.

—Yo...creo que hay alguien esperándome en ese lugar...siento que sólo bajando a Midgard estaré completo—musitó desviando la mirada, sabía que no era una razón decente, su cara ardía y se sentía ridículo, pero ¿de qué servía tratar de mentirle a Heimdall?

Un ruido sordo se escuchó y el joven dios vio sorprendido como el puente se abría a la par que el individuo se apartaba con solemne respeto.

El más joven se quedó estático por un segundo pero al final sonrió de oreja a oreja y se dejó ir por aquél túnel luminoso.

Su cuerpo eterrizó con algo de pesadez mientras en el suelo se dibujaba aquella runa ancestral, su mirada recorrió su alrededor para descubrir que se encontraba en una montaña nevada, la tormenta lo envolvió pero él pudo ignorarla, el frío jamás lo había molestado.

Caminó sin rumbo fijo esperando encontrar algún punto de civilización, la verdad no era su idea ir a la tierra a ver hectáreas de nieve.

De repente sus ojos esmeralda chocaron con la imagen de un reino que se cernía orgulloso entre las montañas y el mar, Loki sonrió y haciendo uso de sus poderes pudo cortar la distancia entre él y ese castillo, encontrándose parado en medio del patio, al parecer los humanos estaban dormidos pues no se veía un alma en aquel lugar.

Caminando lentamente hacia el interior de la imponente edificación sus oídos captaron lo que parecían ser risas infantiles, utilizando las sombras como escondite vio bajar por la escalera a dos niñas, la menor tenía el pelo anaranjado atado en dos pequeñas coletas y los ojos azules, mientras que la mayor traía su cabello rubio platinado unido en una trenza y sus orbes azulados demostraban dulzura.

Las siguió con sigilo mientras entraban en un salón enorme, fue en ese momento que su atención fue alertada con la frase "Haz la magia", vio sorprendido como la mayor hacia que de sus manos brotara un brillo celeste que posteriormente se transformó en nieve.

Magia...magia de verdad, bella y pura naciendo de aquella niña.

Miró fascinado a la dos menores jugar con la nieve y el hielo, era una escena única y atrapante, los poderes de esa princesa...la tal Elsa, eran hermosos.

En un momento la que se hacía llamar Anna empezó a saltar en una serie de montículos mientras su hermana la atrapaba, parecía un juego inocente hasta que de repente la rubia tropezó y erró el tiro, dandole a la pelirroja en la cabeza.

Su sangre se heló cuando la niñita corrió hacia la inconsciente contraria, clamando desesperada por sus padres.

Los reyes entraron alertados por los gritos y horrorizados vieron la escena, Loki percibió como los poderes de la chiquilla se manifestaban de manera negativa.

No perdió tiempo en seguir a la familia real, necesitaba saber el destino de Elsa.

Se encontró con una escena bastante surrealista, trolls de piedra que dibujaban imágenes luminosas en el cielo, podían alterar los recuerdos y que alertaban a la princesa sobre el peligro de su poder.

Un sabor amargo se hizo presente en su boca cuando el Rey anunció sus medidas para proteger a su hija, ocultarla del mundo, aislarla inclusive del contacto de Anna, su hermana y amiga, no estaba seguro de la efectividad de aquél plan y sin embargo no podía sólo ir y dar su opinión al respecto, era algo frustrante.

Entonces percibió que era momento de volver, sus poderes se lo alertaron, por lo que soltó un suspiro y alejándose dejó que el arcoiris luminoso lo llevase de regreso a casa.

 _4 años después_

Cuatro años habían pasado de aquél episodio, Loki se había vuelto un visitante frecuente de Arendelle, aunque siempre en secreto y oculto, la princesa de hielo se había vuelto un motivo de adoración para él, amaba contemplarla con ternura aun cuando detestara con toda su alma ver sus manos blancas envueltas en esos opresivos guantes.

Al principio desconocía el por qué de su interés por aquélla muchacha, se negaba a aceptar una atracción física, la menor tenía sólo ocho primaveras cuando la conoció, actualmente apenas había cumplido los doce años y él aparentaba unos dieciocho, Loki no era ningún enfermo.

La idea de un sentimiento primario de amor se le hizo boba pero aceptable, fue con el paso de los años que acabó por aceptar que efectivamente un sentimiento de amor puro habitaba su corazón gracias a aquella criatura.

La amaba...era raro pero cierto, él amaba a una joven mortal, era esa realidad la que lo hacía apretar los puños cada vez que la veía llorar junto a la puerta de su cuarto, más de una vez se dejó llevar por el impulso y usó sus dones para alegrarla de alguna manera, ya fuera activando una caja de música o abriendo un libro en alguna pagina específica, inclusive consideró llevarla a Asgard pero no creía que la menor quisiera apartarse de sus padres...además Odín no lo aceptaría.

Ese día era de noche y Elsa dormía en su cama, Loki se paseaba por la habitación, cambiando algunas cosas de lugar con expresión de aburrimiento, no tendría mucho que hacer hasta que la ojiazul despertase.

Repentinamente oyó unos quejidos y vio la figura de la chiquilla removerse incómoda en la cama, se acercó preocupado y cedió a la necesidad de tocarle la frente en búsqueda de algún indicio de fiebre, fue en ese momento cuando ella despertó.

La joven había sido atormentada en sueños por el recuerdo del accidente, ahora despertaba y esperaba toparse con los ojos cálidos de su padre o madre...grande fue su sorpresa cuando se topó con unos ojos verdes y ajenos.

Loki se asustó y apartó la mano, pero debió llevarla a la boca ajena para que ésta no gritara del susto, a la par que su otro brazo la rodeaba con firmeza y él empezaba a para tratar de calmarla.

—Tranquila, calma Elsa no voy a hacerte daño, lo juro, por favor no grites—pedía mientras la menor pataleaba y tiraba manotazos con fervor, dejando además que sus poderes salieran, pero al final la jovencita cesó sus intentos y miró al hombre con temor, pero tranquila.

Loki la soltó con cuidado y se aparató de ella.

—Sé que tienes miedo, verás yo...—haciendo uso de su labia pretendía explicar la situación pero fue interrumpido.

—Te conozco...—soltó la princesa mirándolo fijamente—. Al menos eso creo, te he visto pero sólo fugazmente, siempre creí que eras producto de mi imaginación—la sorpresa debe haber sido obvia en el rostro del dios porque la rubia rió suavemente.

—Vaya...eres más perceptiva de lo que creí—le tomó con delicadeza la mano y se la besó con suavidad—. Príncipe Loki de Asgard—se presentó teatralmente, divirtiendo a la mujercita.

—Princesa Elsa, pero creo que ya lo sabes—se presentó, luego quedó pensativa por un segundo y entonces lo miró con sorpresa— ¿Loki? ¿El Dios de las travesuras? —preguntó desconcertada.

El pelinegro asintió, sabía por su padre que algunas culturas mortales tendían a adorarlos como deidades, claro que con muchos errores e interpretaciones propias, pero el título de Dios de las travesuras le encantaba.

—No lo creo...¿por un Dios me visitaría? —dijo ella con incredulidad.

—Porque tu don es único, Elsa—dijo el mayor mientras mutaba su vestimenta elegante y sencilla, ropa que solía usar para mezclarse fácilmente con los humanos, y se vestía con una armadura asagardiana, luciendo como el Dios que era.

La contraria lo observaba con los ojos muy abiertos y un brillo ilusionado en ellos.

—Cuentame sobre tu reino ¿Cómo es? —pidió emocionada y él se sentó a su lado mientras sus ropajes volvían a cambiar.

 _4 años después_

Para Elsa la presencia de Loki se había convertido en un pilar de apoyo incondicional, era alguien con quien podía abrirse y ser ella misma y no la "buena chica", podía reír alegremente o llorar en su hombro, no temía tropezar porque sabía que él la atraparía, podía tocarlo con seguridad pues sus poderes no le hacían daño, con Loki a su lado ella se sentía en paz.

La primera vez que lo tocó fue una experiencia abrumadora, ya había olvidado cómo se sentía el contacto humano en sus manos y sentir una piel tan aterciopelada le sacó el aire de los pulmones, recordaba bien el sobresalto en su corazón cuando vio una capa de escarcha envolver la muñeca ajena, quiso llorar y desaparecer pero él la tranquilizó, la abrazó y la guió en el control de sus habilidades.

Loki era su secreto eterno, ni sus padres sabían de él, era lo único que era totalmente suyo y lo atesoraba con todas sus fuerzas.

Esa noche ella se había fugado de sus aposentos y caminaba tranquilamente por el patio, eran impulsos que rara vez tenía pero que le ayudaban a combatir la espera de su Príncipe verde, en ese momento nevaba y ella se sentía agusto, una risa gozosa salió de su boca cuando un copo le cayó en la nariz.

—Buenas noches, bella dama, no debería salir con esta nevada, puede resfriarse—el tono sarcástico y elegante de Loki llegó a sus oídos haciéndola sonreír.

El hombre emergió de entre las sombras y tomó su mano libre de guantes para besarla con delicadeza, ella sonrió con dulzura y timidez.

—Buenas noches, caballero—dio una delicada reverencia—. Que gentileza de su parte preocuparse, pero el frío nunca me ha molestado—un movimiento de sus manos y una escultura pequeña de hielo se hizo presente entre los dedos masculinos, era un regio corcel, a Loki le encantaban.

—Ni a mi—sonrió mirando el detallado trabajo y luego lo dejó en el marco de una ventana—. A pesar de eso ¿desea acompañarme a un baile en el Interior? —le ofreció el brazo y ella lo tomó riendo.

Llegaron a lo que era el salón de baile y ambos se pararon al medio, el pelinegro miró a la doncella con algo de picardia y le susurró al oído un suave "cierra los ojos".

La chica se estremeció y obedeció la orden, un aire cálido rodeó el ambiente y cuando el hombre le permitió abrir los ojos se encontró a ella misma como anfitriona en un bello baile.

—Hace días me comentaste que nunca habías asistido a un baile, por lo que decidí darte uno—las imágenes de sus "Invitados" parpadearon y supo que eran producto de los trucos de Loki, muy ingenioso la verdad.

Miró su atuendo y vio que el camisón grueso se había vuelto un simple pero bonito vestido azul cielo, mientras que él lucía un elegante traje.

— ¿Me concede esta pieza? —vio como todo el mundo se prepraba para un baile de pareja y ella riendo dio una reverencia y se entrelazo con Loki para un vals.

—Te advierto que no sé bailar muy bien—susurró con timidez.

—Yo te guiaré—mumuró apegándola a su cuerpo.

La música creada acarició sus oídos y ella empezó a moverse muy temerosa, siguiendo los pasos del contrario, poco a poco fue tomando confianza y el baile fue fluyendo.

La danza era elegante y divertida, ambos se miraban a los ojos y sonreían con alegría y confidencialidad, amaban que este momento fuera solamente suyo, lo hacía único y especial, era perfecto.

—Loki...—dijo ella cuando el baile concluyó, su mejillas estaban sonrojadas y sus ojos de cristal se clavó en el cuello ajeno.

— ¿Si mi princesa de hielo? —preguntó con suavidad

—Te amo...y no como amigo, sino como...hombre—habló levantando la mirada, esta declaración sorprendió al dios y ella bajó la vista avergonzada—. Lo siento, fue atrevido de mi parte soltarlo así, una princesa no debe hablar de ese modo, perdoname—se apresuró a remediar la situación pero él sólo le acarició la cara con ternura, hasta llegar a su mentón y alzarle el rostro.

—Elsa, también te amo, te amo desde el momento en que te vi por primera vez—confesó sonriente para luego acercar su rostro al ajeno y besar aquellos labios escarlata con anhelo y emoción.

Ella se quedó paralizada por la sorpresa, no sabía qué hacer, entonces cerró los ojos y abrazó el cuerpo masculino, correspondiendo tan exquisito contacto.

Al separarse una leve nube gélida escapó de los labios de ambos, provocando su risa.

—Creo que no hace falta preguntar si deseás ser mi mujer—preguntó galantemente el dios.

—Soy y siempre seré tuya, mi Dios de las travesuras—dijo ella apegándose a su cuerpo en un abrazo dulce.

 _2 años después_

La formalización de su relación sólo hizo más esperados sus encuentros y más especial la compañía del otro, eran felices de amar con tal fuerza a alguien que los comprendía y complementaba de forma tan perfecta.

Pero no todo podía ser felicidad en su vida, eso lo sabían.

Los reyes partieron en un viaje, supuestamente volverían en dos semanas, pero para su desgracia la nave se hundió acabando con todos sus tripulantes, este fue un golpe demasiado fuerte para las hermanas, en especial para Elsa, que vivía el dolor desde la soledad de su cuarto.

En esos momentos la joven lloraba sola en sus aposentos, el luto era parte de sus ropajes y su alrededor era invadido por el hielo y la nieve, hace sólo unos momentos Anna había acudido en busca de compañía en tan triste momento y ella la rechazó.

La pena y la miseria le oprimían el alma como una prisión y no la dejaban respirar, quería gritar, golpear, maldecir las cadenas de su desgracia, sentía tan injusta esta acción del destino, primero le quitaban a su hermana y ahora sus padres ¿por qué a ella? Esto era más de lo que su frágil corazón podía sostener, sentía que se rompería en cualquier momento.

Entonces oyó su voz y alzó la mirada esperanzada, se topó con una mirada preocupada que sólo la hizo sollozar con más fuerza.

Él se precipitó hacia la joven y la abrazó con fuerza, sentía su cuerpo delicado tiritar y escuchaba sus lamentos incomprensibles, la impotencia de no poder hacer nada para sanar su dolor le amargaba la boca, quería cuidarla y besarle las heridas, pero primero debían cicatrizar.

Estuvo a su lado día y noche, apenas abría los ojos él estaba allí para besar su labios y limpiar sus lagrimas, le sujetaba las manos para contenerla si enfurecía o la acunaba con ternura entre sus brazos mientras ella le hacía jurar que nunca se iría.

Con paciencia infinita logró que la amargura de su corazón se tornara en una ternura adulta, logró sacar a la princesa de su decadencia y la acompañó en su largo camino hacia el trono de Arendelle.

Con Loki, Elsa jamás iba a estar sola.

 _3 años después_

El día de la coronación llegaba al fin y los nervios consumían a la dama, su novio y eterno compañero la veía ensayar con temor la ceremonia, pero los objetos acababan congelados.

—Agh, es inútil, lo hago todo para no sentir pero el hielo igual sale—se lamentó la futura reina dejando las cosas en la mesa—. Padre, cuanto lo siento—susurró mirando la imagen del hombre.

—No lo sientas, Elsa lo harás bien—le aseguró Loki acercándose y tomándola con cariño de los hombros, su mirada era segura y le pudo transmitir un poco de confianza a la rubia.

—Ya es hora—suspiró y abrazó al pelinegro con fuerza—. Te veré después de la fiesta—murmuró y salió del cuarto dejando al contrario solo.

—No cuentes con ello—susurró el dios sonriendo con malicia.

La mujer pasó por la ceremonia con los nervios de punta, al momento del juramento sus manos sujetaron temblorosas los objetos mientras en su interior hacia cuanto podía por mantener sus poderes a raya, creyó que moriría cuando una capa de escarcha empezo a adornar los objetos, pero gracias a las divinidades el Padre acabó justo a tiempo y ella pudo volver a la seguridad de sus guantes.

La fiesta se desarrollaba con normalidad y alegría, la gente baila a la espera de la familia real, cuando la música se detuvo y todos los invitados voltearon a ver fue que la hermosa mujer entró con gracia y majestad, seguida luego por su enérgica hermana.

Las dos muchachas intercambiaron unas palabras, al parecer era una charla agradable, mas fue interrumpida por un Duque que pidió el primer baile con la reina, pero al final terminó llevándose a la princesa.

Luego de que Anna volviera la conversación con Elsa pareció opacarse, esto lo demostró la mirada entristecida de la menor.

Fue ese el momento que uno de los invitados aprovechó para adelantarse y hablar con la bella dama.

— ¿Me concede esta pieza, alteza? —preguntó con galantería mientras hacía una reverencia.

—Perdón, yo no...—sus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa al ver de quién se trataba— ¡Loki! ¿Qué haces aquí? —preguntó sobresaltaba, pero inmediatamente recuperó la compostura al sentir algunas miradas sobre ella.

—No iba a quedarme fuera de algo tan importante...ahora, no me vengas con que no sabes bailar, ambos sabemos que no es verdad—dijo con simpleza para luego tomarla de la cintura con elegancia y empezar a guiar a la rubia en un bello vals.

El miedo de la chica empezó a desvanecerse a medida que se perdía en los hermosos ojos de su pareja, una sonrisa encantadora se dibujó en su rostro y se apegó al cuerpo ajeno con ternura.

Después de bailar se apartaron de la gente y empezaron a hablar.

—Dime...¿Qué pasó con tu hermana? La noté triste—dijo el pelinegro con curiosidad.

—Ella...quería que abriera el castillo más a menudo, pero se lo negué—contestó con pena.

—Temes hacerle daño a ella o a alguien más—la joven asintió—. No deberías temer...—le tomó la mano e hizo que lo mirara a los ojos—Elsa, te conozco desde hace años, tus poderes son un don no una maldición, lo que pasó con Anna fue un accidente, desde entonces has aprendido a medir tus habilidades—la reina bajó los ojos con inseguridad.

—Pero...esta tarde...—recordó el hielo brotando de sus manos.

—Estabas asustada, es normal, pero cuando estás conmigo eso no pasa—con delicadeza retiró el guante y tocó la tersa y fría piel de su doncella.

—Cuando estoy contigo me siento en paz, segura y llena de amor—confesó sonriendo la hermosa dama.

—Quizás esa es la clave—fue en ese momento que la confidencialidad de la pareja se vio rota por la voz de Anna. Elsa se apresuró a ponerse el guante y Loki se escabulló con rapidez entre la gente, no quería que la pelirroja preguntara por él.

La chiquilla venía tirando el brazo de un hombre, también pelirrojo y de ojos verdes.

Al llegar con la mayor la escena se volvió de lo más absurda, en pocas palabras la princesa pretendía casarse con un hombre que acababa de conocer.

—Está loca—pensó el pelinegro, siendo testigo silencioso del asunto.

Elsa pidió hablar a solas con su hermana, pero ante la negativa de Anna se vio obligada a decir su sentencia en ese mismo lugar, "No te puedes casar que apenas conoces", Elsa...como siempre tan madura y sensata.

La menor hizo gala de cuán infantil y cándida era al afirmar que lo suyo con ese príncipe era "amor de verdad", y lo peor es que aseguraba saber más del tema que Elsa, la mujer que había amado en secreto a un dios durante años, esto le causó a Loki entre diversión y fastidio, quiso entrar en la conversación y besar los labios de su novia para probar cuánto sabían del amor, pero no debía ser tan impulsivo ni necio.

Se percató de que la cosa se ponía fea cuando el tono de la conversación subió, el guante de la joven se le fue arrebatado y esto provocó su pánico, Loki sabía que estaban al borde del desastre, quiso adelantarse y contener a Elsa...pero ya era tarde, la mujer liberó su poder y una pared de hielo se hizo presente en medio del salón.

Vio el terror en sus ojos y maldijo estar rodeado de tanta gente, si corría tras ella sería muy obvio, por lo que optó por salir en una puerta colateral y seguir el rastro de la magia de ella.

No estaba seguro de cuanto había caminado pero ahí estaba, ante una enorme y majestuosa edificación de hielo sólido, era hermosa y bastante increíble, incluso para un Asgardiano como él.

Sus nudillos golpearon la puerta y esta se abrió, ingresó con curiosidad pero no se quedó embobado con la arquitectura, inmediatamente subió las escaleras y sólo se detuvo cuando vio ante sus ojos a la figura de su amada.

En el momento que Elsa se volteó a mirarlo, Loki sintió su corazón latir con fuerza ante tan bella visión, si ella era preciosa cuando estaba en Arendelle, ahora era toda una...diosa.

—Te ves...luces...te ves libre y hermosa—musitó sonriendo hacia su dulce reina.

—Loki...—ella corrió hacia él y lo abrazó con anhelo.

El hombre la rodeó con los brazos y le besó la coronilla, quería hacerla sentir segura y protegida.

—Mi amor ¿Qué haré? —preguntó temerosa, en ese instante volvía a ser la niña asustada que el dios había consolado durante tantas noches.

—Tienes dos opciones...la primera es quedarte aquí y nunca volver a ver a tu hermana o a Arendelle—la mirada de Elsa se oscureció ante esa posibilidad—o...volver a tu hogar, sentarte en tu trono como la legítima reina que eres, mostrarles a todos que tienes control sobre tu don y recuperar el tiempo perdido con Anna—Loki sabía de ser así lo más seguro es que la joven pasaría menos tiempo con él, pero lo importante era verla feliz—. En ambas opciones yo estaré a tu lado—prometió con devoción mientras tomaba su delicada mano y sacaba algo de su bolsillo—. Quería preguntarte cuando la fiesta acabara pero en vista de los últimos hechos, mejor lo hago ahora—el pelinegro dobló la pierna y se arrodilló ante una estupefacta doncella, enseñando luego una sortija dorada con una hermosa gema verde.

Los ojos de la mujer se abrieron como platos y se cristalizaron por la emoción, sintió sus piernas tiritar un poco al igual que sus manos, las cosas se le hacían demasiado irreales.

—Reina Elsa de Arendelle ¿me harías el honor de convertirte en mi esposa?—las lágrimas corrieron por el rostro de la aludida cuando chilló un alegre "Sí quiero".

La pareja se besó mientras el hombre la alzaba por los aires con emoción, la joya fue puesta en el dedo de ella y calzó justo, fue un momento mágico que se interrumpió por una voz femenina en el primer piso.

—Es Anna—la mirada de Elsa reflejó miedo, pero una vez más Loki le transmitió seguridad.

—Si tienes dudas recuerda nuestras escapadas juntos, congelar fuentes nunca fue un problema para tí—le dijo con suavidad.

La reina asintió y bajó las escaleras.

—Anna...—llamó desde la altura—...tenemos hablar—dijo y por primera vez en su vida estaba totalmente segura de lo que estaba haciendo.

El resto fue historia, las dos hermanas hablaron durante largo tiempo y lograron aclarar todos los mal entendidos, la rubia aceptó volver al reino y demostrar que sus habilidades no eran un riesgo. La gente que en un principio se mostró reacia, luego se admiró del don de su reina.

Anna decidió aplazar su compromiso con Hans durante algunos meses para conocerse mejor, fue un truco de parte de Loki el que hizo que Anna descubriera las verdaderas intenciones del pelirrojo y lo desterrara de sus tierras, no sin antes darle un puñetazo, al tiempo después se formalizó su noviazgo con un rubio de nombre Kristoff.

Las dos jóvenes recuperaron la relación que tenían de niñas, eran muy unidas y la rubia lucía radiante de felicidad, el anillo dorado no dejó de llamar la atención de la menor pero la mayor aseguró que siempre lo había tenido.

La relación de la reina y el dios no cambió, sus paseos nocturnos no fueron interrumpidos y la habitación de Elsa seguía siendo su mundo aparte de todo lo demás, ahí efectuaron una ceremonia simbólica que ellos aceptaron como un compromiso y fue donde se entregaron mutuamente para concretara su amor.

Los años venideros que trajeron consigo alegría para la pareja y la familia de ésta, Elsa recibió por parte de Anna y Kristoff a dos adorables sobrinos con los que se encariñó enormemente.

Cuando la mayor de los muchachos, Hilda, llegó a la mayoría de edad, la reina le cedió la corona para pasar sus mejores años en la comodidad de sus aposentos o los cuartos del castillo.

Anna nunca se enteró de Loki, aunque lo sospechaba, pero optó por no hostigar a su hermana con preguntas que ella no deseaba contestar.

Loki y Elsa estaban tan enamorados que no se percataron del peso de los años, de las canas plateadas y las arrugas en el rostro de la dama, hasta que ya fue demasiado tarde.

Loki ingresó a la habitación y se encontró con la imagen desgarradora a la que ya se había acostumbrado, su mujer se hallaba postrada en la cama, con la respiración pesada y la carga de los años sobre sus hombros, mientras que él todavía ostentaba la imagen de un hombre joven, quizás de unos 23 años.

—Hola mi amor—saludó el dios avanzando hacia la contraria, se sentó a su lado y tomó la mano de ella entre las suyas.

—Loki, mi Dios de las travesuras—respondió ella sonriendo débilmente, a pesar de su edad todavía conservaba la hermosa majestuosidad de su juventud.

— ¿Cómo estás? —preguntó con un nudo en la garganta.

—Débil...—contestó y tosió un poco—...te pedí venir...porque creo que ya...está llegando mi hora—musitó y esta afirmación chocó al hombre con la fuerza de una ola enfurecida.

—No digas eso...te pondrás bien mi luz de luna—dijo con voz temblorosa y suplicante mientras le besaba la mano, el corazón se le estrujaba y sentía difícil la acción de respirar.

—Yo sé que no es así, Loki—dijo con tono pesaroso—. Ya hablé con Anna y los demás, pedí disculpas por todos mis errores y les dije cuando los amaba, al principio también se negaban a creerlo, pero debieron aceptarlo—su mirada de cielo se topó con el valle lluvioso que eran los ojos de su amado.

—Elsa...—suplicó él dejando que las lágrimas le empaparan el rostro mientras la pena le encadenaba el alma sin piedad, no, ella no.

—Te amo Loki, con todo mi corazón, fuiste lo mejor que me pudo haber pasado, fuiste mi amigo, compañero y amante durante tantos años—empezó a hablar la dama—. Me salvaste de mí misma, me diste una segunda oportunidad, fuiste la confianza que me hizo avanzar, el soporte que evitó que cayera, te convertiste en mi mundo y mi universo, Loki, gracias a tí tuve los mejores años de mi vida...y te quiero dar las gracias—el hombre bajó el rostro y juntó sus labios con los de su Elsa, sintiendo el sabor agridulce de un adiós en el frío pero amoroso contacto.

—También te amo, mi reina de hielo, mi Elsa—le dijo mientras le acariciaba el cabello, ambos lloraban—. Hiciste que pasara de ser un jovenzuelo a un hombre, me enseñaste lo que es amar a alguien con todo el corazón, me diste los momentos más divinos de la mano de las cosas simples, tu felicidad se transformó en el mayor regalo que pudiste haberme dado...soy yo quien tiene que darte las gracias—susurró con el corazón en la mano, la certidumbre de que nunca más volvería a ver aquellos hermosos ojos lo estaba matando.

—Ya...es...tiempo...—declaró la moribunda haciendo temblar al hombre con un frío vacío en su interior—. Loki, prometeme que buscarás la felicidad otra vez, que cuando yo ya no esté no dejarás que la pena te consuma...¡Loki, prometemelo! —rogó al ver que el contrario no respondía.

— ¡Lo prometo! —gritó con la voz quebrada por la tristeza y la agonía.

Elsa sonrió una última vez y entonces sus fuerzas la abandonaron y cerró los ojos para siempre.

—No...no...no por favor...Elsa...te suplico no me dejes...no puedo vivir sin tí...Elsa—hundió el rostro entre el cabello de la fallecida y empezó a clamar desesperadamente por ella mientras las lágrimas brotaban incontrolablemente por sus orbes, con el alma rota Loki se daba cuenta de que estaba solo.

 _Actualmente_

Su diestra secó una lágrima solitaria que se deslizaba por su mejilla ante tan desgarrador recuerdo, después de eso no volvió a ser el mismo, se hizo alguien mucho más cerrado y reacio, y transformó su promesa en una obsesión...sería feliz cuando fuera rey de Asgard.

Esa historia, la de él y Elsa, era suya y sólo suya, ni siquiera su madre supo alguna vez de la existencia de su reina, eso era algo íntimo.

Y también era el motivo de su desprecio hacia los humanos, los sentía como seres frágiles con los que era inútil desarrollar alguna clase de lazo, siempre acabarían marchándose y dejando cicatrices incurables.

Es por eso que un leve sentimiento de piedad y desdén se manifestaba al pensar en su hermano, su amada era una mortal y acabaría yéndose algún día, dejando la misma cicatriz incurable en el corazón del rubio.

—Y te darás cuenta de tu error cuando al evocar su sonrisa tu corazón tiemble, cuando al recordar sus besos y caricias la amargura te envuelva y todo lo que alguna vez te hizo feliz te apuñale hasta que ya no quede nada...—su diestra fue a parar a su corazón con pesadez—...y entonces serás como yo...un hombre con un corazón de hielo—sentenció con amargura a la soledad que lo rodeaba.

* * *

 **El final me hizo llorar mientras lo escribía, me apenó tener que darles un final triste, pero era el punto del fic.**

 **Cualquier falta o error será corregido en la brevedad posible, pero debía cumplir con el plazo para subir mi escrito y por ello no lo pude revisar como hubiera querido.**

 **Ojala les haya gustado mis queridos lectores, si es su voluntad pueden dejar un review, así todo el esfuerzo habrá valido la pena nwn**


End file.
